My Heart Will Go On
by The Other Jet Engine
Summary: The real reason behind Obsidian Fury's attack, which will prove that you'd been doing her all wrong.


**Well, my first Pacific Rim story didn't turn out well.**

 **Anyway...Leyenar's back, with a new story. RG Veda was what inspired this little thing, along with Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On. Also...this has a tiny Iron Man reference. If you notice it, then you're excellent!**

* * *

When Mako first saw Gipsy Danger, she understood:this is her Jaeger.

Well, actually, to be honest, everything was a bit wrong. Mako did not like to think about it, but Sensei always taught her to be honest, and especially to herself. In fact, she first saw Gipsy Danger back in the twentieth year, in Anchorage. Well, a lot of scrap metal, she thought then. "I would look at those pilots who brought their Jaeger to such a state." Mako was sixteen, she had just finished school and was an arrogant, self-confident teenager. And sincerely believed that if the Jaeger had been entrusted to her, she would never have suffered such a defeat. Of course, then she found out what happened to Gipsy and her crew. But she still felt ashamed to recall her thoughts on that stark Alaskan morning.

It was almost five years before she met Gipsy again. She was the same pile of scrap metal, and what is even worse, the years in the landfill did not benefit anyone. But now Mako had a goal:to turn this rusty iron into the deadly weapon it used to be. And there was knowledge.

Mako was sure that she would be the pilot of Gipsy. She did not tell anyone, even Pentecost—especially Pentecost—but she knew. They were meant for each other.

Sometimes at night she would come into the empty hangar, make her way into the cabin and sit down directly on the floor next to the mounts of the pilot's costumes. In the disconnected Jaeger, in the echoing hollow, illuminated only by the lights of the technical systems, it should have been uncomfortable, but Mako felt completely safe. As if warm hands held her and never let her fall. She closed her eyes and imagined how those holographic screens brightened with lights, how the reactor turbine flared up, how Gipsy started to move, come to life...However, she was alive even now. Sleeping, but not dead. And Mako patiently waited for the day when she could finally wake her up.

And then Raleigh Becket showed up at the base—who acted as if he had an exclusive right to Gipsy. Mako understood that he had good reason, but she could not help it. Gipsy was—hers, and she belonged to no one else. And she was not going to share her with anyone, even with her own _ex-pilot_. With an emphasis on "ex".

To make matters worse, out of the frying-pan into the fire, Raleigh was in love with Mako. Literally. He wanted her to make her his wife, unaware that her heart was directed at his Jaeger, not him. Thank goodness it was never exposed in the Drift.

But the real problem, it came around when the final battle approached.

Raleigh had urged her out of the Conn-Pod, despite her pleas to initiate the self-destruct sequence herself. She was planning to die alongside her lady love, which never worked out. And, what good is being hailed as a hero, when your loved one is not around? Despite all the odds, Mako Mori rose through the ranks and became the Secretary-General of the PPDC, commanding over all others with an iron fist, showing pity and compassion to none. The bright, bold, rebellious, daring, kind girl was long gone, she was dead, she died at the Battle Of The Breach. When the people presented Gipsy Avenger to her, it definitely didn't help. Yes, she was brilliant, indeed, but she could not replace the one the Secretary-General had lost 10 years ago.

Mako never thought she would find somebody as crazy as her, and that was when she met Amara Namani. That girl was talented and skilled, and was head-over-heels and heels-over-head in love with the new Gipsy. Turns out she was planning a "My Big Fat Jaeger Wedding" or something like that, and a hand-drawn picture she brought all the way from Santa Monica could prove it. It showed Gipsy Avenger, colorful patterns drawn on the left side of her helm, and sitting on her shoulder was Amara, wearing a torn-up veil and a scorched wedding dress. The officiator was on his place in a balcony, and judging by his attire, he was a marshal. And, for the first time since the Battle Of The Breach, Mako wished that Amara could be happy. She would do anything her power would allow to make this seemingly impossible scene a reality, to make sure that this girl could get the Jaeger of her dreams.

But soon after she found out that the Jaeger program was being threatened, and Mako knew she couldn't hang out in this god forsaken life forever, not with that Liwen Shao constantly courting her. That was when she met Obsidian Fury, a Jaeger with a sentience of her own, the ultimate killing machine armed with AKM salvo-launchers, dual plasma chainsaws, and a uni-beam—No, I mean, a particle charger! She was designed to KILL. DESTROY. WIPE OUT. Perfect! And so, Mako hired Fury to be her personal assassin, to which the subject of assassination would be Mako herself, and the black Jaeger was glad to comply.

 _Forgive me, Namani. I just miss my Jaeger so much._

* * *

 _A Letter From The Kaiju Cultists_

 _We who have seen the divine truth celebrate this glorious strike against the heretics of the Pan-Pacific Defense Corps and their mechanical forces of darkness. The would-be dictators of the PPDC Council have paid the ultimate price for their heresy, and the power of the Anteverse is on the rise. Sydney chose its fate, failing to learn the lesson of Mutavore when it consented to be the site of the Council citadel._

 _Our forces have struck a decisive blow against the unbelievers. We rejoice in the destruction of those who hide the true nature of God and rebel against the Kaijus who are its truest evidence._

 _We will continue our crusade against the forces of blind humanist arrogance. We call on all humanity to repent of its sins, acknowledge the divine nature of the Kaiju messengers of God, and humbly pray that the Breach will open again, showing us the way to Paradise._

 _In the name of God and his Kaiju messengers,_

 _We Who Have Seen_

* * *

 _A Reply From Mako Mori_

 _There is no pain greater than living without the one that you love._


End file.
